A Night To Remember
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan finds Doug on his way home and asks to speak to him somewhere more private. Brendan/Doug pairing, one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan finds Doug on his way home and asks to speak to him somewhere more private. Brendan/Doug pairing, one-shot

A Night To Remember

Brendan stood concealed in the darkness; head bent low, his dishevelled hair rustling slightly in the wind. He kept himself alert however; watching, waiting. Eventually the person he was looking for emerged into his line of vision, coming out of Chez Chez. Stepping out of the darkness, Brendan stood in front of him, startling him.

"Douglas" Brendan whispered, looking up at him with hooded eyes, his expression serious and brooding.

"Jeez, Brendan! You scared me half to death!" Doug protested, clutching at his chest.

"Sorry about that" Brendan said easily, not really sorry at all. "Can we speak somewhere private?" He requested, glancing around himself warily. He didn't want to be seen…

Doug looked uncertain for a moment but nodded, resigned. "We can go back to mine; the others are still at the engagement party"

"Whose?" Brendan asked tiredly.

"Ethan's" Doug answered. He looked at Brendan, hard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Brendan said, leading the way back to Doug's flat. Doug had to jog to keep up with him.

"You don't look fine" Doug commented, finally catching up and touching Brendan briefly on the arm. Brendan winced as though Doug had burnt him. "What's the matter?" Doug sounded really concerned now.

"Wait" Brendan said hoarsely, stopping outside Doug's door after they had mounted the stairs. Brendan glanced briefly at the flat opposite, once his own. He didn't feel much about it except empty coldness.

Doug looked at Brendan worriedly and opened the front door. Brendan stepped in first as though he owned the place, Doug followed.

Brendan leaned against the wall, head thrown back, eyes closed. Doug said nothing. He moved to stand in front of Brendan, his hand on his arm once again. Brendan didn't shake him off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Doug asked, looking earnestly into Brendan's face. Brendan could see the desire laced in there. It filled him with something other than blankness.

"No" he said bluntly, moving his hand to rest on Doug's cheekbone. "Do ye like me, Douglas?" Brendan asked quietly.

"Yes of course" Doug said, as though it was obvious.

"I haven't been exactly…friendly to ye"

"That's just how you are, Brendan. It doesn't bother me, not really"

Brendan arched an eyebrow. "Do ye _really _like me though, Douglas?"

Doug looked confused for a moment until comprehension dawned on his face. "_Oh" _he merely said, blushing. It was all the confirmation Brendan needed.

Moving his face forwards slowly, his hand still cupping Doug's face, Brendan brought his lips closer until they pressed gently against Doug's. Brendan pulled back a moment, looking at Doug before kissing him again softly but with more gusto than before. Doug moved his hands to rest on Brendan's waist, gripping tightly. Brendan moved to pull off Doug's shirt, his fingers trailing down Doug's bare skin, making him shiver with delight.

Brendan kissed all the way down Doug's neck to his shoulder blade, lightly nibbling at the flesh there. Doug groaned softly and pushed himself against Brendan. Brendan's lips moved back up to Doug's ear. His breath ghosted there, his moustache tickling Doug's skin.

"Where's that little bow tie of yers?" Brendan whispered seductively.

Doug was startled by the question. "My…what? My bow tie?"

"Ye… I'd like to see ye wearing it" Brendan smiled, taking Doug's hand to lead him upstairs.

Once they had moved into Doug's room, Brendan pushed Doug against the door and began kissing him again along his jaw line, moving tantalisingly slowly towards his mouth. Doug kissed him eagerly when he finally found his way there, his arms wrapped around Brendan's waist.

Brendan pulled away after several moments, breathless. He stepped away from Doug and looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Strip for me" he requested smugly.

Doug did as he was told; stripping completely naked in front of Brendan. Brendan licked his lips, his eyes fixated on Doug's groin area.

"Have ye done this before, Dougie?" Brendan asked curiously.

"Yes" Doug said confidently, his eyes never leaving Brendan's face.

"Good…good" Brendan muttered, moving towards Doug's chest of drawers to rummage in there for the required bow tie. He tossed it towards Doug when he had located it. "Put it on for me, please"

Doug looked at him in confusion for a moment but complied regardless. Brendan smiled at the sight of him.

"Now ye are like a wrapped present, especially for me" Brendan said, stepping towards him again to run his fingers down the side of his body.

Doug smiled at him. "Is it bad that I quite like that?"

"Not at all" Brendan said, grinning.

"Aren't you going to…?" Doug trailed off, gesturing with his hand at Brendan's fully clothed state.

"Nah, I'll be okay" Brendan replied, smirking. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down part of the way. He laughed low in his throat at the expression on Doug's face. Taking his hand, he guided Doug to wrap around him, eliciting a moan from Brendan's lips.

Doug pumped him gently at first before spitting on his hand to gain easier movement. Brendan grabbed at Doug at the same time before moving his hands lower, preparing him.

Doug leaned against Brendan as they touched each other before Brendan gradually guided him towards the bed, gently pushing him onto it, his back to him.

"Ready, Douglas?" Brendan asked, poised for entry.

"Yes, please, Brendan…" Doug whimpered before Brendan pushed himself slowly inside.

Doug cried out in pleasure, turning his head around slightly to look at Brendan, a smile quirking on his lips. Brendan pushed into him gently at first before gaining momentum. Doug turned his head back around again, gripping the bedcovers tightly.

"Oh yes…" Doug groaned, making Brendan laugh with pleasure.

"Ye feel amazing, Douglas" Brendan encouraged him, bending down to kiss along Doug's bare back.

"Thanks" Doug said, arching his back at Brendan's kissing. "You aren't so bad yourself"

Brendan chuckled before gathering speed. He moved his hand to grasp at Doug, pumping him so that he would reach his climax as well.

It wasn't long before the both of them shuddered and came; Brendan first, with Doug following closely behind after a few more gentle strokes.

Doug collapsed onto the bed, tossing the bow tie to the side. Brendan lay behind him, curling around him, his hand resting on his stomach.

Brendan moved his hand up slowly and idly stroked at Doug's shoulder before kissing him there lightly, as though in thanks for the mindless oblivion he had just procured for him. Truly a night to remember.

"That was…" Doug trailed off, apparently lost for words.

"That was incredible" Brendan finished for him. "Ye surprise me, Douglas" Brendan added, impressed.

"Not my first time" Doug said with amusement.

"Nor yer last" Brendan growled, licking against Doug's neck.

"Really?" Doug asked eagerly, turning around to face Brendan.

"Why not?" Brendan said, stroking along Doug's chin. "But ye aren't to tell anyone ye saw me, no one knows I'm still around"

"That's fine" Doug agreed, closing his eyes at Brendan's gentle touch. "You can stay here tonight, if you want" Doug offered.

Brendan smiled a rare genuine smile. "Thank ye, I appreciate that. I haven't had time to find anywhere to stay yet"

"Stay as long as you want" Doug told him, moving his hand to rest on Brendan's shoulder.

"Careful, I might take ye up on that" Brendan purred before claiming Doug's lips once again.


End file.
